


For Those Who Cannot Control Temselves

by FoxThatCriesForTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Misuse of Lotion, Multi, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon/pseuds/FoxThatCriesForTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Naruto or those associated with him. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media. *I will find out a way to get those rights in my name, but until then, this discalimer stay up.*</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Those Who Cannot Control Temselves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or those associated with him. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media. *I will find out a way to get those rights in my name, but until then, this discalimer stay up.*

Jiraiya's PoV

It's so quiet. You could hear the drop of a pin needle. Everyone was waiting quietly for the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, to respond to the, rather, unusual situation presented in front of her. Normally, people would ignore relationships, but when those in the relationship get to be a bit too graphic for the public eye, they usually tell the two to go to a more private place. But when it concerns three, not two, Jounin level ninjas, well, they went to the Kage. The three in question were Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto. If this wasn't a public embarrassment, they'd be laughing at the situation right now. It wasn't everyday you saw three high leveled ninjas dry-fucking each other. Hell, I'd be laughing to if my family jewels and hands weren't on the line of extinction. When it came to her ninja though, you don't mess with my wife. After about five minutes of pure mental torture on the ninjas, Tsunade turned around and leveled a glare at the three of them.

"Subaku no Gaara, you are not under my jurisdiction, so I cannot give you punishment; though I will be contacting Temari-san about your behavior." That was death right there. Subaku no Temari was Gaara's sister and Kage and she was downright cruel when the situation called for it. I felt slightly bad for the sand nin. "As for Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, you are on temporary leave from any and all missions. For one month you will be at the mercy of the village." Said nin slightly blanched at the idea. "And you must be seen for a total of six hours a day. Effective tomorrow. Good day." They all bowed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto holding onto Gaara. I pity the two leaf nin.

"You see how you've corrupted one of my best ninja?" Oh shit, I really stepped into it this time…

Naruto's PoV

I held onto Gaara as we vanished from baa-san's office. A whole month of humiliation for a total of six hours a day? Well, the punishment fit the crime; from an angle. She never did say when we would have to show, so we could always go when it's not so busy… we'll figure it out later but right now, I've got raging hormones rushing through my blood and body and I must have Sasuke and Gaara.

We sunshined to Sasuke's and my apartment and the second we saw Sasuke, Gaara stalked over to him, pinned him to the wall that was behind the raven, and began to rub against him like a cat in heat while kissing, sucking, and nipping along the delicious and pale column of Sasuke's neck, making said nin to moan and whimper. Each sound went straight to my cock; I stayed back for a few minutes before I had to join. I quietly made it the two gyrating on the wall before trapping both Gaara and Sasuke with my arms and pressing my chest against Gaara's back. I bent my head down, and drawing in Gaara's ear, I told him what we were going to do. Gaara whimpered. Oh yes, this was the same man we met ten years ago at the chuunin exams. Ten years ago had changed all of us; Gaara and Sasuke especially. After dying and then being brought back to life, Gaara decided to find a better meaning in life other than killing profusely and Sasuke, well, he finally accepted that he was bisexual. Gaara andI both knew we were gay. So about three years ago, when we became Jounnin, we decided to celebrate by fucking the hell out of each other. We included Sasuke about six months ago when he walked in on Gaara and I when I was balls deep in his beautifully pale ass. I rubbed my cloth-covered cock in between said asscheecks, allowing the small moan to wash over me. I felt Gaara trying to back up to allow a tiny bit of space between the two of us and the raven haired beauty, so I allowed him to.

"Sasuke. Strip." The low, sultry tone of the redhead sounded in now the quiet room. I wrapped my arms around said redhead, trapping his arms to his body and him to me. I opened my mouth before lowering my head to the delectable neck in front of me, allowing my slightly-longer-than-your-average-canines to bite into the neck, breaking skin and feeling the warmth of blood to invade my mouth. I felt hands grip my hair as a shudder went through Gaara's body and his long deep moan sound through the empty space. I looked up and saw my housemate naked and very aroused. I curled a finger at him so that he could start to get Gaara undressed. I was usually a very patient man, but when I have both sexual lust and bloodlust pumping through my veins, I wasn't very patient. His socks and shoes came off first before his haori bottoms. His shirt came off after I pulled away and cleaned up and healed the wound, causing a scar to form. While Sasuke was finishing getting Gaara naked, I knelt behind the sexy sand nin and blew on his quivering hole, making him shake. I quickly coated three fingers in saliva before stretching him.

Two minutes later we were on the dining room table that had been imported from the Land of Lightning so it sits really close to the ground. Gaara was now balls deep within the Uchiha and I was about a second away from being just as deep inside my redhead. I bent Gaara forward so that I can enter without stopping, which is exactly what I did. I had already found some lotion that was on the kitchen counter (thank Kami for Sasuke's phobia of dry hands) so slipping inside wasn't a problem. I didn't slip in though; I slammed myself into the tight heat that was Gaara, pausing so that he could get used to me being inside him again and so that I didn't explode before the time came. I grabbed onto Gaara's thigh and bicep before pounding into the amazing body of Subaku no Gaara. He had loudly whimpered at my harsh intrusion at first, but then moans were quickly coming from his throat. When he moved inside Sasuke, it was the same hard thrusting that I was giving him. We were so into our carnal act that none of us had noticed that we were not the only ones occupying the apartment. We didn't see Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei. We did hear, however, kissing and quiet moaning, but we ignored it. Gaara wrapped his hand around Sasuke's stiff member and began to stroke him in time with our rapidly faltering movement.

All too soon, Sasuke came moaning, his seed hitting his stomach, chest and face. Seeing this, Gaara thrusted twice, yelling out his release. I snarled as I met mine three seconds after, mouth attaching itself to Gaara's shoulder, causing the pale ninja to have another mind blowing orgasm. Gaara and I passed out, my dick still in his ass but my teeth were no longer lodged in his neck after marking Gaara as my mate.

My last conscious thought? Kyuubi is fucking smart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture I found online. It has a peeping Kakashi (Ichi-sensei is what I call him) and Iruka-sensei (I never thought of him as a voyeur). I don't own the picture, saldy.


End file.
